Profesores por accidente
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: ¿Quien podría pensar, que una simple "riña" entre Byakuya y Ichigo, acabaría que, los shinigamis se trasladasen a la tierra? ¿Para que? ¡PARA DAR CLASES! Nuevas aventuras, romances y secretos por describir.
1. Un día antes de clases

**Buhahahaha regresamos con otro fic, aunque ya lo teniamos publicado en otra pagina, espero lo lean les guste y me dejen una review^^.**

**Bueno espero que les guste, esta idea la teníamos rondando por nuestra cabeza por algún tiempo.**

**

* * *

**

_**Profesores por accidente**_

_**"Un día antes de clases"**_

— ¿Porque?— el pelinaranja se preguntaba con cierto tic en el ojo

— Por que será — Yamamoto se rasco la barba mientras estaba en el escritorio en el cual debería estar el director

— ¿Y ustedes también porque estan aquí? — dijo apuntando al lugar donde estaban Byakuya y Mayuri—, y lo más importante, ¡¿porque me llamaron a las 6:00 am al colegio en un día domingo?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki — hablo con un tono serio como siempre Byakuya —y si tanto quieres saberlo solo nos han llamado aquí algunos parientes lejanos—su respuesta no tan creíble hizo caer a nuestro pelinaranja al suelo

—Yamamoto-san— Ichigo paro en busca de respuestas— ¿porq…

—Bueno la verdad—Yamamoto iba a hablar

— ¿La verdad? — le interrumpió Ichigo

—Yo soy el tátara abuelo del director—

—Pero que ray… —

—Es una broma— tosió un poco—la verdad es que estaremos aquí por un mes, hasta que el Sereitei sea reconstruido—

—Ah—

—De una forma muy misteriosa — las caras de Byakuya e Ichigo se tornaron un poco nerviosas, ya que ambos recordaron un "pequeño y no tan importante recuerdo"

_Ichigo saltaba de un techo a otro en el Sereitei que obviamente estaba destruido por los constantes ataque del capitán, que estaba intentando darle alcance._

_— ¡Te digo que solo le estaba limpiando las orejas! — Busca algo en su bolsillo —con esto — le muestra un hisopo de marca Chappy_

_—Mientes — le lanza sus florcitas_

_—Es la verdad —_

_—Kurosaki, mírate fingiendo inocencia desvergonzada — cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir —Debería de matarte en este mismo instante por haber deshonrado a mi hermana, pero yo he mostrado compasión al dejarte correr por tu vida —_

_— ¡De eso nada! Solo estoy corriendo porque tú no puedes igualar mi velocidad con tus flores de mierda — y así continuaron destruyendo el Sereitei…_

_OoOoOoO_

_ — ¡El Sake! — Grito Matsumoto abrazando su botella de Sake, muy soñolienta —No es nada —sin percatarse que el techo y tres paredes habían desaparecido —Kira, Hisagi cierren la ventana que hace frio —_

_—Hai — dijo Kira — Hisagi-san cierra la ventana que eres el más cercano —_

_—… — se levanto de mala gana pasando entre las cientos de botellas que había en el suelo, cierra la ventana se echa en el suelo y se derrumba la pared._

_—Escucharon algo — hablo Kira_

_—Es tu imaginación — contestaron Matsumoto e Hisagi_

_—No sienten que hace frio — se volvió a quejar el emo_

_—Es tu imaginación —_

_—Eso pensé —_

Al terminar esos no tan importantes recuerdos Yamamoto abrió la boca y dijo

—lo más probable es que los shinigamis que hayan estado celebrando el día del Sake, hayan causado los destrozos —

—Siendo así, Usted Yamamoto Soutaicho, es el más responsable de los daños causados al Sereitei— Hablo Mayuri recordando algunos sucesos —Solo porque le dijeron que deberían de poner la fiesta más caliente usted libero su Zampakuto y genero una serie de daños y luego tontamente pregunto si la fiesta estaba lo suficientemente caliente —

—Cof, cof — tose el anciano — el punto es que nos quedaremos por algún tiempo, Kurosaki ¿tiene alguna duda? —

—Si —

— ¿Cuál es? —

— ¡¿porque me llamaron a las 6:00 am al colegio en un día domingo? — estaba todo alterado

—Eso es… —

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a alguien en especial —

—Por qué no manda a los shinigamis —

—Ya lo hicimos pero como no recibimos ningún reporte, tal vez contigo sea diferente—

—No tienen ningún reporte porque seguramente han estado comprando, o algo por el estilo—

—Kurosaki, no calumnies el respetable nombre de nuestros shinigamis de elite—en esos instantes en la mente de Ichigo aparecieron imágenes de Matsumoto comprando y Shiro siguiéndole junto a Momo, Kyoraku tomando sake mientras Nanao le echaba una jarra de agua, Ukitake y Unohana en un hospital, Zaraki atacando a uno que otro transeúnte con sus subordinados, Nemu esperando a Ishida en su casa, Isane saliendo de un cine junto con Hisagi, Soi fong junto con Oomaeda intentando rebanar la cabeza de Urahara, Komamura e Iba yendo a una tienda de mascotas, Rukia persiguiendo un conejo mientras Renji intenta detenerla, Kira visitando a una tienda de ataúd para según él su pronto funeral — ¡No hay ninguna tienda abierta a las 6:00 am! —

—En Karakura hay muchas tiendas abiertas las 24 horas — dijo Ichigo mientras bostezaba —Además ¿Por qué ni Byakuya ni Mayuri-san van a buscarlo? —

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer — Mayuri se retira con rumbo desconocido

— ¿Por qué no me puso ningún sufijo? — se pregunto Byakuya

—Kuchiki-taicho es mi asistente personal y Kurotsuchi-taicho debe de hacer cosas muy importantes, ¿Kurosaki Ichigo-san nos ayudarías con nuestra causa? —

—Si no hay de otra — se rasca la cabeza — ¿Cómo es el chico? —

—Chica, es una chica muy encantadora — se sonrojo un poco — tiene un sonrisa maternal, unos ojos verdes y profundos por los cuales no puedes saber si está molesta o feliz, un hermosos flequillo…

—En serio su apariencia —

—Pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel nívea, y una cicatriz de luna en su frente; contento —

—Mejor — y se transformo en shinigami, visualizó la escuela y escucho una melodía —empezare por aquí — y se dirige a la sala de música

Mientras tanto Mayuri miraba con interés el cuerpo tirado de Ichigo

—Me lo llevo para diseccionarlo— dicho y hecho se llevo el cuerpo de Ichigo

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba de camino a la sala de música y encontró a una mujer tocando el piano, la melodía era rivers flow in you de Yurima, ella tenía el cabello negro muy largo y algo ondulado una piel nívea, era una corazonada, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y solo la veía de perfil asi que no podía ver si tenía esa cicatriz.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunto

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas exactamente en el aeropuerto de Tokio, una chica descendió del avión

* * *

**Les gusto ¿No? van a enviarme a las FARC para que me secuestren y me expriman el cerebro**

**La mejor forma para demostramelo es con una review ^w^**


	2. Ceremonia de apertura

**Muchas gracias por sus Comentarios que me animan a continuar esta descabellada historia, gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios que son como dosis de droga (no me dejen sin ella NOOO...)**

**Emina Hikary: Ya veras como encontrara su cuerpo; el flash back se me ocurrió en una noche de borracheras, drogas y sex... (¡CALLA TU BOCA!) (Ok, lo hare) y si te prometo mucha mas comedia.**

**Diva-Hitsugaya: Seeeeee, si lo habiamos publicado en , pero se me dio la idea de hacerlo mas conocido y si ya estoy haciendo el cap 4 y no te he visto comentar ahi ¬¬ .**

**kurenai95: Woow nuestra primera amenaza; estoy conmovida TTWTT nuestros fics son capaces de convertir a una fan en un asesino a sueldo, me alegro y si ya estoy escribiendo es que no quiero entregar cualquier porquería quiero una porquería mayor.**

**karla kr: estoy segura que algun dia pasara esas cosas como tu piensas y sobre la chica ya se sabrá en capítulos mas adelante.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Para Kurosaki Ichigo el inicio de un nuevo semestre significaba el inicio de una vida común y corriente._

_Después de la batalla de Karakura y la derrota de Aizen de hace 2 años, los shinigamis tuvieron que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas._

_El inicio de una vida normal… puede ser truncado al recibir una llamada de una enana, destruir ¾ partes del Sereitei y enterarte un día antes del inicio de clases que los abuelos los abuelos de tus profesores te enseñaran…en definitiva este no será un semestre normal, al menos no para Kurosaki Ichigo y compañía._

_Era su último año en la escuela secundaria estaba todo arruinado_

…

…

…

La clase de Ichigo se encontraba vacía, ningún estudiante estaba presente, los rayos del sol deslumbraban en las silla, hasta que…

—Llegue… — dice Ishida abriendo la puerta del salón —… no hay nadie —

Bueno eso era obvio él había llegado antes de la ceremonia de apertura. El peli azul se sienta en su sitio, saca su equipo de costura y lo pone en la mesa.

—Bueno, si no hay nadie… — abre la caja, pone en sus manos la aguja y el hilo rápidamente, lo pone en frente de sus ojos — Despacio, despacio — se dice mientras intenta pasar el hilo

RING, RING

Suena estrepitosamente la campana.

— ¡Demonios! — Baja la mano molesto — pero no hay nadie — vuelve a levantar las manos y hace lo mismo — Despacio, Despacio —

RING, RING

— Ya escuche— dice refunfuñante, mientras guarda sus artículos

RING, RING

— ¡YA ESCUCHE MIERDA! — sale del salón para la ceremonia de apertura

**_Ceremonia de apertura_**

**_"Bienvenidos estudiantes…y maestros"_**

Estando ya en el gimnasio, todos los estudiantes estaban en sus sillas sentados esperando el discurso del director.

—Cof, cof, cof — tose el nuevo director — Desde hoy seré su nuevo director, soy Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingekuni Sou-Taicho, un placer — dice al sonrojado poniendo su mano en su calva

— ¿Sou-Taicho? ¿Qué le paso al anterior director? ¿Por qué tiene una barba tan larga? Miren una cicatriz en su calva — esas preguntas pasaban por la mentes de los estudiantes

Ichigo lo veía con una cara totalmente atónita, Orihime que estaba sentado a su lado le pregunto

—Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué hace aquí Genryuusai -san? — le pregunto inocentemente

—Créemelo…no querrás saber — le contesto sin dejar de mirar al frente, Rukia que se sentaba al lado de Ichigo empezó a jugar con su silla como si fuera una mecedora dejando ver su rostro.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! — Se sorprende un poco Inoue — ¿Cuando volviste? —

—Buenos días Inoue, y volví ayer —

—Ya veo— se puso el dedo en la barbilla — ¡Que bueno! — junta sus dos manos

— ¡Enana! — Se asombra el pelinaranja — ¿Cuándo te sentaste en mi lado? —

—… — Rukia enarca un ceja — Siempre estuve aquí y ¡No soy enana!—

—Nunca te vi — sonríe un poco — debe ser a que eres tan pequeña que…

Le da un golpe con el codo.

— Tu… — le dijo entre cortante, preparándose para decirle algo muy feo pero es interrumpido por Inoue

—Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste cuando viste a Kuchiki-san? —

—Eso es por…

—_Bueno — habla un policía de un centro comercial, de esos pequeños lugares con mini cárceles — ¿Usted pagara sus fianzas? —Dice, mientras Ichigo miraba a Rukia, Renji, y un conejo todos detrás de las rejas._

—_Bueno tendría que escoger a…— Rukia agarra al conejo con fuerza y con una mirada de cachorrito mira a Ichigo, este se sonroja y se aleja un poco, luego Renji se agarra de los barrotes y lo mira con una mirada de vizcacha estreñida, el pelinaranja agarra un bolsa de papel y empieza a vomitar._

—_Está bien — el policía le toca el hombro_

—_Si — le contesta_

— _¡Dame esa bolsa! Es de mi almuerzo — le quita la bolsa a Ichigo —ahora… — el policía que también vio su cara empieza a vomitar cosas que ni sabía que tenía en el estomago_

—… — _Ichigo pone su cara azul, pone su mano en la cara, pasa saliva — Bueno ¿porque estan aquí? — les pregunta_

—_Bueno eso es por…— le dice Rukia_

—_Por… — le sigue Renji_

— _¿Por? — intenta completar Ichigo_

— _Conejos — dicen Rukia y Renji_

— _¿Conejos? — Rukia Asiente y le da el conejo al tatuado_

— _Si… fue por un engañoso anuncio de conejos de regalo —lo dice muy seria_

—_Si… — le pasa el conejo a la pelinegra — por algo le dicen REGALO —Rukia le pasa el animal_

—_Si… — dicen pasándose el conejo — Rukia se lo llevo y nos empezaron a seguir —_

—_Me voy…— se voltea el pelinaranja_

— _Espera — acercan sus manos al barrote — ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí? — lo miran acusadoramente_

—_Está bien…— se resigna el pelinaranja — Señor policía — mira hacia un costado pero…_

— _¡Rápido a Emergencias! — grita a un medico llevando en una camilla al policía que había estado con ellos — ¡Por dios que le ha pasado! —_

_Meten al desafortunado policía a la ambulancia._

—La cara de Renji es sorprendente — se burla el pelinaranja

— entonces es por eso — dice Inoue

—Si… JAJAJA— se empieza a reír Ichigo

—No es gracioso — dice Rukia conteniendo la risa

—Pero que dices Rukia si tú también te estás riendo — le contesta Ichigo

—… — Rukia no puede contener la risa y se empieza a reír

— ¿Que es tan gracioso, Jóvenes estudiantes? — le dice Yamamoto, ambos estudiantes se paran de reír ya que las miradas de Kurotsuchi, Yamamoto y Byakuya estaban sobre ellos.

—Cof, cof — tose el anciano — bueno como iba diciendo ahora les daré la lista de los profesores:

* Profesor de Matemáticas: Ukitake Jushiro

*Profesor de Literatura y Escritura: Kuchiki Byakuya

*Profesor de Historia, Geografía y Economía: Kyoraku Shunsui

*Educación Física: Zaraki Kenpachi

* Biología y Química: Kurotsuchi Mayuri

*Física: Hisagi Shuhei

*Economía del hogar: Soi fong

*Música y Arte: Fujiwara Reiko

*Persona, familia y relaciones humanas: Yoruichi Shihoin

*La encargada de enfermería: Unohana Retsu

—Esos son todos — dice el anciano, Mayuri pudo divisar a lo lejos a su inútil hija estaba conversando con un asqueroso Humano con lentes, que se apoyaba en la pared.

De repente la rabia inundo a este capitán, que vio su oportunidad, si era su perfecta oportunidad, mando su reiatsu en forma de un sigiloso rayo.

El Humano perdió el equilibrio y toco por "accidente" el pecho de una compañera.

— ¡Idiota! — le dijo Nemu y le dio cachetada

— ¡Nemu! ¡Espera! — Kurotsuchi al fin consiguió venganza de ese estúpido Quincy que coqueteaba con su nena, aunque inútil sigue siendo una nena.

— Ahora mis queridos estudiantes, háganme el favor de retirarse a sus respectivas aulas — se retira cansado el adulto mayor.

Los alumnos se retiraron muy confusos, ¿Dónde rayos quedaron los aburridos profesores de siempre? ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino? Sus preguntas no tenían respuestas…

Ya en el salón de Ichigo, los estudiantes tomaron sus asientos sin embargo aun sobraban sillas.

El preludio a más sorpresas esta por empezar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no es el mejor capitulo que hago pero creo que les gustara ya que lo hice más largo.**

**Comentarios, eso me anima :D.**


	3. matemáticas, tizas asesinas y enfermería

**Bueno, bueno ya era hora que actualicé este mes todos mis fics (yeah)**

**Buhahahaha acá habra un nuevo personaje, espero que le disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**_Primera clase_**

**_matemáticas, tizas asesinas y enfermería  
_**

—Buenos días, jovencitos y señoritas — decía Ukitake con sus manos en el escritorio, sonriendo presentándose a los alumnos de la clase de Ichigo — desde hoy seré su profesor de matemáticas y tutor, espero llevarme bien con ustedes pequeñines —

El salón se quedo con una espesa aura.

— Me gustaría saber que esperan ver en la clase —

—…— nadie hablo

— ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?—

Ichigo se puso la mano en la cara y pensó, Ukitake necesita hijos, mas NO hacerlos, porque si no se nos muere.

—Bueno como no hay ninguna — dijo Ukitake con unas gotitas —Les presentare a los nuevos alumnos — aplaude un poco y pasan unas personas.

Las personas eran las siguientes: Matsumoto, Ikakku, Yumichika y Renji.

— ¿Pueden presentarse? PERSONAS QUE NUNCA ANTES HE VISTO — dijo con total recalco, los ingresantes asienten.

—Yo primero — pide la chica — Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, es un placer — pasa el signo de amor y paz por los ojos —Pueden llamarme onee-san —

— ~Hai~, Ooooneeee-tan — dicen los hombres encabezados por Keigo

—Me toca — exige Yumichika, poniendo su mano delante de la chica, mira el salón y sonríe — Soy Yumichika Ayasegawa, me pueden decir Chika-kun — les giñe el ojo.

Y el salón se estremece, no, no de placer, si no de un total asco.

—Soy Madarame Ikakku, blablabla — se voltea hacia Ukitake — Ukitake-taicho ¿me puedo sentar? — el capi niega con la cabeza

—Renji Abarai — dice con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con unos agujeros en los ojos

— Renji-kun — pregunta algo nerviosa el peliblanco — ¿Por qué tienes una bolsa en la cara? —

— Policía…ambulancia…vizcacha estreñida… — balbuceaba recordando los incidentes del día anterior

—… — Ukitake le salió una gran gota — Bueno, si lo deseas, te quedaras con tu bolsita, jovencito— mira a los alumnos confundidos, excepto a Ichigo y a Rukia, que solo se aguantaban la risa.

—Bueno a sus lugares, abejitas — aplaude un poco y todos van a sus lugares, pero sigue sobrando un lugar, que por si acaso eran los últimos de la fila.

Renji se sienta al costado de Rukia, intentando ignorarla, la morena iba pronunciar unas palabras de consuelo a su embolsado amigo, pero Ichigo se empieza a sentir extraño, un sentimiento ¿raro?, pero… ¿que era?

Algo mas, MAS, MAS impulsivo, ganas de asesinar al pelirrojo, por hacer preocupar a la enana, antes que ella pudiera hablar, el abrió la boca y bajo dijo.

—Renji — con un tono serio — no vas a dejar que un simple accidente, te arruine la vida — mira hacia otro lado algo molesto, Rukia y Renji lo observan—No preocupes a los demás — termina y cierra los ojos, el no se dio cuenta que la pequeña lo observa lo de una manera cálida, al tragarse sus orgullo y consolar a su amigo,… ¿pero por que sentirse así?

—Eso lo sé — Renji se quita la bolsa y mira de frente —además no pensaras qu…

— ¡Se encuentra bien, sensei! — dice Inoue al observar a Ukitake vomitando sangre, y sosteniendo una tiza.

Todo el salón se para angustiado al ver desangrándose a su tutor.

—La cara de Renji ataca otra vez — dicen Ichigo y Rukia.

— ¡Ustedes! — pronuncia entrecortadamente el pelirrojo, que hace unos instantes estaba siendo animado y ahora culpado.

— ¡Ukitake-Taichooo! —se cae del techo Sentarou, con una ropa de calle holgada, y va donde el enfermo — ¡¿Qué le paso? — Agita sus manos desesperadamente — pero… a pesar que esta muriéndose se ve muy bien — dice sacando una cámara de sus mangas

— ¡Sentarou Idiotaaaa! — Kiyone le da una mega patada voladora en la cara y lo bota al otro lado del salón, la forma en la iba vestida parecía un short camuflado y un chaleco similar.

— ¡Maldita Kiyone! ¡Porque lo hiciste! — le exige sobándose la parte afectada

—Dime… — su cara adquiere algo de sombras, en ahí recién se puede ver a Kiyone agarrar con fuerza un pequeño objeto — ¿Tu pusiste las tizas que tiene Ukitake-taicho? —

—…— Sentarou se queda mirándola sin hablar

— ¿Por qué crees que me fui? — El hombre volteo a otro lugar — Fui a comprar tizas antialérgicas —

—Kiyone… — murmura regresando la mirada — las tizas que yo compre no son… — voltea donde su remato capitán — Entonces ¿yo mate a Ukitake-Taicho? —

—No… — Kiyone hace que se secara sus lagrimas — También fue mi culpa, si solo te lo hubiera dicho a tiempo…— rompe en llanto

—Kiyone…lo siento —la abraza y la consuela, empieza a sonreír mirando hacia afuera —pero sabes hay que hacer saber al mundo lo que Ukitake-taicho hizo por ellos —

—Es cierto — Kiyone se olvida que hace unos instantes estaba llorando —hay que formar una pandilla llamada "Los Ukitakios" —

—Que buena idea — le dice el hombre apuntándole con un dedo

— Y vamos hacer buenas acciones que todos se estremecerán cuando escuchen nuestros nombres—

—Ya verás que será la pandilla más "temible" de todas — le completo Kiyone

—Si — ambos asienten y empiezan a mirar una brillante mañana

— ¡Ukitake-Taichooo! — el dúo se lanza corriendo por la ventana

—Okey — dice Tatsuki parándose de su sitio —eso fue raro — cierra las ventanas

Ichigo se para y va donde Ukitake, lo levanta de un brazo.

—Tatsuki ¿Me ayudas? — le pregunta el pelinaranja su compañera

—No — le dice a secas — ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a los nuevos, para que conozcan la escuela de paso? —

—No creo que… —

—Ichigo, nos vamos —Iba a terminar la frase pero Matsumoto se encontraba jalándole el brazo y llevándolo hacia afuera.

Ya fuera del salón y cargando a Ukitake solo, porque Rangiku no quería que sus manos estuviese manchadas de sangre de un capi algo sexy, se empezó a preguntar que hacia ella ahí y porque no estaba con su capitán.

—Rangiku-san — dijo — ¿Dónde está Toushiro? —

—Ahh…mi capitán — se empieza reír un poco — Digamos que esta donde debió de estar la primera vez que vinimos acá —

En la Secundaria elemental.

—Ya deténganse — le decía una Yuzu y Karin de 14 años, que intentaban detener a sus compañeros que se lanzaban bolas de papel entre sí, ya que la profesora no vino

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — se pregunto Kira mientras le botaban bolas de papel en su sitio

— Yo también debería de preguntarme lo mismo ¿Verdad? Shiro-chan —

—… — El pequeño no contestaba

— ¿Shiro-chan? — le pregunto la chica

— ¿Hitsugaya-taicho? — dice el rubio

—Toda la culpa… — al capitán le cae una bola de papel

— ¿Hai? — se dicen ambos

—Fue suficiente… —

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntaron al unísono

— ¡MATSUMOTO!—

Volviendo con Ichigo y Matsumoto.

—JAJAJA — se ríe Ichigo con Matsumoto pero Matsumoto tuvo que parar ya que empezó a estornudar

—Alguien está hablando de ti— le habla el pelinaranja

— ¿Me pregunto quién será? — Dice inocentemente —Ya llegamos — mira a la enfermería que estaba al frente de ella.

Ambos tocan la puerta…

— Disculpe — dice Ichigo sin mirar a la enfermera, que se encontraba leyendo en el escritorio se voltea.

—Hara, que le paso a Ukitake-sensei — dice la enfermera

—Sufrió un no-se-que — la enfermera se acerca

—Eso es malo ponlo en la cama… Kurosaki-san — el hombre al fin la mira

— ¡Unohana-san! — dice sorprendido

—Hai — dice la capitana vestida con una blusa negra pegada, una minifalda y bata blanca — Te vez bien —

—Buenos días, Unohana-taicho — le saluda la rubia

—Buenos días Rangiku-san — el chico aun sigue shockeado

— Gracias, Taicho — le corresponde — y buenos días a ustedes también — saluda a 2 personas que estaban detrás.

—Buenos días Rangiku-san — saluda la primera persona que resulta ser Isane — Ichigo-san, Rangiku-san y Ukitake-inconsciente-taicho-san — Isane estaba vestida con una ropa similar a la de la capitana

—Kotetsu-san — dicen el pelinaranja y la rubia

—Hai— le contesta sonriendo — vamos tu también —Hana-chan —

¿Hana-chan?, pensaron Ichigo y Matsumoto, ¿Quién es esa?

—K-Kotetsu fukutaicho, Unohana-taicho — habla la chica que estaba tras las cortinas de la enfermería —N-no puedo salir así—

—Hana-chan— se mete la capitana —sal— la mirada que tenia era completamente indescriptible pro e3l miedo que infundía

—Hai — se resigna la chica abriendo la cortina y dejando ver que la televisión está encendida —Buenos días Ichigo-san, Matsumoto-fukutaicho — los saluda la chica que tenía un uniforme de enfermera peor los alumnos al ver el rostro de la persona dijeron

— ¿Qué eres?—

— ¡Que malos! — Se queja —Soy yo Yamada Hanatarou—

—…—

Si, el silencio era espeso

De un momento a otro ellos dirigen sus miradas al televisor

_"Noticia de último minuto"_

_Se puede ver a una reportera cualquiera en una playa_

_—Acá reportando desde la playa de Karakura — dice caminando hacia un Hombre que recogía la basura —Las banda temerarias conocidas como los "los malditos de Karakura" y "Los malos de su barrio" se han juntado y estan recogiendo la basura de la playa — intenta alcanzarle el micrófono al chico pero este se aleja — ¡Espere!—_

_—No quiero aparecer en TV—_

_—No se preocupe le pondremos una franja que cubrirá su identidad—_

_—Entonces si— se acerca a la reportera — ¿Puedo mandar saludos? —_

_—…— ella lo miraba con una cara amonita —Si…creo —_

_—Quisiera saludar a mi novia Yumi, so yo, Katsuo Rondo y a mi…_

_—Cof, cof— tose la chica — ¿Puedo preguntar porque sus bandas enemigas se aliaron para recoger la basura de la playa?—_

_—Ya no somos más enemigos, ahora somos — hace una pausa larga — "Los Ukitakios"—_

_— ¿Ha?—_

_—Si nuestra misión es hacer saber lo que hizo nuestro líder por el mundo— habla muy orgullos_

_— ¿Me permite preguntarle quien es su líder? —_

_—Nuestro líder…BUAHHH— el hombre rompe en llanto —No se encuentra con nosotros—_

_— ¿Murió?— El hombre solo apunta hacia dos figuras andróginas (Sip, un hombre parecido a mujer o una mujer parecida a un hombre)._

_Si, estas figuras median como 10 metros y estaban hechos de arena, las cuales al lado de cada uno de ellos había unas personas (hombre y mujer)._

_— ¡Te digo que no!— dice la chica en otras palabras Kiyone_

_—Entonces es como el tuyo — le contesta Sentarou —Esa cosa es un fisicoculturista con la cara de mi taicho— apunta a su figura de arena_

_—Y la tuya es una tía buenorra con la cara de Ukitake—_

_La reportera que estaba a punto de acercarse pero de repente se aleja._

_—Acá acaba la nota, corten—_

_El programa se acaba y pasa el comercial del queso panda_

OooOooOooO

En el salón muchos jóvenes conversaban entre sí, pero la conversación verdaderamente importante era de Rukia e Inoue y una nueva alumna.

La chica era alta (1,68 m), delgada, ojos ámbar y pelo café.

—Entonces es Ariasu Viruetu-san ¿verdad? —dice Orihime

—No, —la corrige la nueva —es Alice Villette…

— ¿Qué cosa de Europa te gusto más? —la interrumpe Rukia — Viruetu-san

—Nada en especial y, es Villette no Viruetu —

—Ya veo — mencionan ambas — Ariasu-san

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tanta confianza como para que me llamen por mi nombre? —

— ¿Qué? No somos amigas —le dicen a la chica — Ariasu-san

—Me rindo; llámenme como quieran —dice rindiéndose —total ustedes ese acento japonés… y supongo que por eso dicen de esa manera mi nombre

— ¡Alice! —la llama desde el otro lado del salón Mahana, a lo cual ella golpea su rostro con la mesa

De un momento a otro la puerta se abre y pasan Ichigo y Matsumoto.

Y así transcurren las dos horas de matemática….

—Estoy aburrida— dijo Rukia estirándose en su asiento — ¿la siguiente clase no es arte?

—¿Qué? Aun no te acostumbras al horario —le habla el pelinaranja

—Es que antes de que me fuera era diferente…al parecer le hago falta a la preparatoria —menciona la pelinegra

—Tu… —dice entre cortante —bueno la siguiente clase es música —

—… —la pequeña lo ignora

—Dijiste música —le habla la que estaba a su atrás, Ariasu—

—Si…— le contesta el fresita

—Ya veo— Ariasu sonríe ligeramente

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Beethoven? —la empieza a fastidiar, si definitivamente se había convertito en una amiga de ellos fácilmente

—A callar naranjita—

— ¡Que! —se altera nuestro shinigami —tu eres…

—Y asi Ichigo no se daba cuenta del destino que estaba por elegir…— musitaba Rukia mientras se tapaba con un cuaderno

— ¡Rukia! ¡No hables así!— pero cuando se voltea no había nadie todos ya se habían ido, dejándolo solo — ¡Demonios! —se levanta y sale por la puerta

Música es la próxima clase ¿habran sonpresas? la respuesta es un rotundo si

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

nunca digan no al queso panda o sino vean esto

http: / blog. exolimpo . com / 2010 / 07 /no-te-gusta-el-queso-panda . html

y lo mas importante no olviden comentar


	4. Recuerdos de un Domingo

Bueno lamentamos mucho la demora , pero como dicen primero lo primero; LAS REVIEWS!

_**kaginulove-maria-chan **(Jajaja, para ti tambien, SI los estudios recientes muestran que Ukitake puedo haber sido un profesor de primaria antes de su muerte XD, pero si, lo de vizcacha estreñida, no se, se me ocurrio al escuchar una persona decir algo asi, y que mejor que Renji para decirlo XP; y Marivi-chan o te preocupes que de ahora en adelante nos ocuparemos en publicar mas rapido ^^)_

**_kurenai95_**_ (haiiiiiiiiiii, ya no molestaremos tanto a Renji (esque es muy divertido fastidiarlo XD) y no te`preocupes que ya hay muchas personas amenazando nuestras vidasd ¬¬, gracias por la review y si solo a nosotras se nos ocurren estas ocurrencias entonces Tite esta mas drogado para lo que dibuja en su manga XD)_

**_Hikaru-chan02_**_ (La cara de Renji ataca otra vez, OMC! no que nos tomamos para pensar en esas ideas tal vez es cierto que los dulces te pudren el cerebro, jejeejje, y ka muerte de Ukitake XD, eso si fue totalmente original de nosotras, se me ocurrio cuando los malditos profes nos mandaron a limpiar la pizarra ¬¬; en fin la profesora y querida de Yunna es asi http : /i . ytimg . com/vi/3SbZS2mW4D4/0 . jpg; sip la de pelo negro ;D)_

**_Makiko-maki maki _**_(oh! una de nuestras autoras favoritas nos dejan review! wiii! es hora de celebrar :D; al pobre de Ukitake lo van a reemplazar XD, nah, el vivito y coleando va a enseñar a los alumnos aunque estos no quieran XP, y si a Ichi le va feo en musica entonces ya veras lo que hay preparado en este cap ^^, esperamos que te guste.)_

**_Onny-Chan _**_( otra lectora-autora favorita con intenciones asesinas XD; jajaja, espero que tu amigo imaginario sea muy agil porque le va a costar mucho matarnos XP, en finm si , si vamos a explicar mas cosas que no quedan en claro con el pasar de los capitulos, esperamos que el cap sea de tu agrado ^^)_

_Ahora si sin mas que decirles querido y amoroso-asesino publico o lectores les dejamos el capi y claro que en aca aparece otro pesonaje que es Fujiwara Reiko http : .com/vi/3SbZS2mW4D4/0 . jpg, esperamos que les guste el cap y comenten._

* * *

—Es hermosa— los murmullos de los alumnos se escuchaban claramente en las orejas del pelinaranja —Y toca excelentísimo

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos a las afueras del salón de música, el pelinaranja no podía creer cuan engañoso resultaba el exterior.

Segunda Clase

Recuerdos de un Domingo; la música más que un arte un idioma

De apariencia la Profesora de Música era hermosa, de pelo negro y ondulado, una extraña mirada con ojos color verde Ulquiorra, piel nívea y una cicatriz de cuarto mangante de forma horizontal que abarcaba en casi toda su frente, vestida como toda una profesora.

Pero de personalidad, solo basta consultar con los recuerdos del pelinaranja…

_— ¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunto el chico, si solo con esas palabras acaba de firmar un pacto con la perdición._

_Sin darse cuenta el y ella se encontraban ya en la tienda de Urahara._

_—Kurosaki Ichigo ¿verdad? — le dijo la chica sonriendo, el pelinaranja quedo sorprendido, nunca en había visto a una mujer así, no es que sintiera algo como lo que siente por Rukia ¡Demonios!, pensó, ¡A mí que carajo me importa la enana!, volviendo a la chica que tenía enfrente era muy hermosa como una princesa, a pesar de estar vistiendo un solo un sencillo traje de oficina, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su sonrisa, no había visto una sonrisa así… excepto en su madre, tal vez no solo en ella si no en todas las madres._

_Era extraña._

_—Si…— dice el pelinaranja — ¿y tú?—_

_— Fujiwara Reiko; tercera al mando del décimo escuadrón y heredera de la noble familia Fujiwara — ellos estaban en la tienda de Urahara bebiendo un té, todo estaba tan tranquilo _— _Gusto en conocerlo, Ichigo _— _la sonrisa de la chica lo lleno de una cálida energía, como si fuera un niño siendo arrullado por su madre._

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien su pelo ondulado era similar al de su madre, la influencia de ella en era agradable. Era como volver a su infancia._

— _Kurosaki _— _la burbuja en la cual estaba se vio destruida al escuchar la voz del noble Kuchiki Byakuya _— ¿_Que haces aquí? _—

— ¡¿_Que haces tú aquí? _— _el pelinaranja se para apuntando con el dedo al noble, si fuera el pijo, ups perdón fans de Byakuya, le cortaría ese dedo y también el dedo que le cuelga en su entre pierna._

_La joven con la cual estaba hablando hace poco, había bajado la mirada; esa acción confundió al pelinaranja, mas no debía de profundizar más en el asunto o acabaría invadiendo una Sociedad para salvarla._

— _Debería de cortarte tus dos dedos por esto _— _le dijo cerrando los ojos aguantando sus impulsos asesinos _— _Tienes suerte que este de buen humor para dejar pasar esta falta _— _de un momento a otro se fija en la morena que acompañaba al pelinaranja _— ¿_Quien es tu acompañante? _—

_La joven de pelo negro se para apretando sus puños, levantando la mirada con una ira contenida. _

— _Puedo aguantar tu presencia... — de sus labios parecían salir un condena — Pero... ¡No tolerare que me olvides! — _

_¿Perdón?, piensa el pelinaranja al ver todas sus esperanzas derrumbadas, bueno en si era ilógico que el alma de su madre reencarnase en ella, pero vale la pena sonar; ¡Oye! Eso sonó como un programa antiguo._

_— ¡No lo puedo soportar el que yo haya estado pensando todo el tiempo en ti; el bastardo que destruyó el Sereitei y consigo mi ascenso a capitana del noveno escuadrón! — _

_Los delicados puños de esta eran presionados con más fuerza, la noble sola miro y evaluó la situación en su mente, preparándose para decir... ¿Algo? _

_— Hm — dijo disimuladamente el pelinegro — ¿Eso fue una declaración de amor? — OMC, nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar esas palabras de los labios del noble; y estoy segura que tampoco nuestros personajes, porque su boca que les llegaba hasta el suelo._

_— ¡¿Q-que demonios estas d-diciendo, Kuchiki? — Le dice ella totalmente nerviosa — ¡Es una declaración de guerra! — _

_— Ridículo — sus labios se movían hasta dejar a la joven con los ojos muy abiertos — Me parece ridículo que me estés culpando por esas acciones en la cuales no tuve nada que ver — _

_¡Oye!; piensa Ichigo, ¡Si fuiste tú el loco que destruyó el Sereitei tratando de asesinarme!, en definitiva estos nobles necesitan ayuda._

_— ¡Mentira! — grita Reiko; la joven._

_— ¿Porque crees eso? — Byakuya la cuestiona_

_— Porque... — en su mente aparecen los siguientes recuerdos —... Cuando dormía; después de que me escape de mi papeleo, pestañee por un segundo antes de levantarme lo vi... vi tus flores de mierda —_

_— ¿Flores de mierda? — Repite el moreno, si, tal como lo oye flores de mierda, piensa nuestro pelinaranja — ¿Quien te has creído para pisotear el orgullo de los demás? — _

_— Tu peor enemigo — la chica le lanza una patada al noble, la cual el logra desviarla fácilmente._

_Ichigo lo veía todo esto sin poder creerlo, como una persona tan amable y hermosa podía acarrear tal personalidad; mientras tanto Byakuya y Reiko se alejan el uno del otro._

_Si las miradas mataran ellos ya estarían por la novena vida de pelinaranja que estaba en medio de la pelea de miradas, de repente pasa una mosca y queda calcinada por la intensidad de las miradas; woow es si es pasión, que pasión es fuego._

_Reiko y Byakuya se lanzan contra si, ella eleva su pierna para patearlo y él su brazo para contrarrestarloo._

_— ¿Que rayos creen que hacen? — Yoruichi aparece agarrando la pierna de la chica y el brazo de moreno. _

_— Yo-Yoruichi-san... — murmura por lo bajo la de ojos verdes_

_— Shihoin Yoruichi — dice agriamente el noble, mientras quita su brazo, la chica baja su pierna_

_— Les repito ¿Que rayos creen que hacen? — Yoruichi los miraba muy seriamente y ellos sencillamente no podían mirarla — Doblegar una inocente mesa hasta hacerla pedacitos y aun así... aun así ¡No podían esperar a que viniéramos! — en eso se dieron cuenta que es golpe que es había desviado le dio a algo y ese algo era la mesa, de un momento a otro la felina se sienta en el suelo — ¡Oi! ¿Kisuke, aun no están las palomitas? — _

_— Ya están, Yoruichi-san... — aparece Urahara con un tazón repleto de palomitas —...Y están con mantequilla — al terminar de decir eso el rubio se sienta — Ok. Continúan — ambos, Urahara y Yoruichi hacían un signo de aprobación con su pulgar._

_Mientras tanto el pelinaranja había recibido una llamada desde la estación policial de un centro comercial, por lo cual tuvo que salir hacia el lugar indicado... El resto de la historia ustedes ya la conocen._

_— La cara de Renji es sorprendente — dijo burlonamente el chico. Ya había pasado algo más de cinco minutos desde que se fue de la tienda de Urahara._

_Después de todo su día su iba tan mal; al menos Rukia y Renji habían sido liberados; más que nada Rukia._

_¡Mierda!, piensa, hasta cuando iba a pensar en esa enana; es cierto que no la había visto por un buen tiempo y que era comprensible ya que cuando había entrenado con los vizard por un mes, había extrañado a su familia; aunque algunos más que otros, piensa refiriéndose a su padre._

_¡Por el amor de Dios! Eso no era lo mismo; él hubiese continuado con su monologo hasta que..._

_— ¡Muere, Kuchiki Byakuya! — le grita la joven con estaba peleando_

_— Lo mismo digo; Fujiwara Reiko — la llegada de ambos había arrastrado su pelea consigo; por lo cual la pequeña cárcel de este centro estaba completamente destruido; al igual que la mayoría del centro comercial; de cierta manera era la recreación de la destrucción del Sereitei; era como si ellos hubiesen sido los protagonistas._

_Y como si ese fuera el colmo; Rukia y Renji le hacían porra a Byakuya y Urahara y Yoruichi estaban en contra de Byakuya; en otras palabras del lado de Reiko._

_— ¡Hagan sus apuestas! — decían Jinta y Ururu; Tesai era el que cobraba el dinero — ¡Hagan sus apuestas que el tiempo se acaba! — de alguna y otro forma todos los shinigamis e Ishida; se acercaron haciendo sus apuestas dividiéndose en dos lados: los de Byakuya; Rukia, Renji, Soi-Fong (es que a ella no soporta a Reiko), Oomaeda (el sencillamente tenía dos opciones o aceptaba estar del lado pijo o era castrado), Nemu, Ukitake y sus subordinados, Nanao, Unohana, Isane, Iba-san y Komamura; y el lado de Reiko; Urahara, Yoruichi, Kyoraku (le gustan las chicas jóvenes), Momo, Shiro, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Kenpachi (Ni modo pues, después de todo tenía que estar del lado del enemigo del pijo), Kira (según el ella era más agradable que Kuchiki-taicho), Hisagi, Yamamoto e Ishida._

_Ichigo entendía que odiara a Byakuya pero no comprendía porque hacer tanto por ese odio._

_— Ellos estan comprometidos — dice Urahara mirando la pelea — ¡Rómpele el cuello! — _

_— ¡¿Que? — El ojimiel no entendió, bueno si entendió; pero no entendía el porqué Urahara le había dicho lo que quería oír — ¡¿Como que estan comprometidos? — _

_— Es lo que escuchaste; los nobles de las casas Fujiwara y Kuchiki decidieron unir a sus familias casando a sus dos herederos — Urahara baja su sombrero — como debes de suponer es un matrimonio a arreglado; lo cual no involucra sentimientos, es comprensible que hagan estas cosas para romper su compromiso — _

_Ichigo abrió muy grandes sus ojos._

_— ¿No pueden ellos decidir sus matrimonios?—_

_—Los nobles tienen sus priorida…_

_— ¡TODOS ESTAN RODEADOS!— un grupo de policías todos armados con pistolas apuntaron hacia ellos — ¡QUEDAN DETENIDOS POR LA DESTRUCCION DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL!— en ahí se muestra que todo el centro comercial de Karakura acortado; CenCoKura, completamente destruido._

_— ¡¿Cómo carajo llegamos a este desenlace?— Grita el pelinaranja —Urahara-san ¿que demo…—pero el rubio había desaparecido_

_— Buen trabajo Urahara-san— dice un policía **por** su radio "No hay de que" se escucha del otro lado._

_—Maldito Urahara —musita el pelinaranja por lo bajo, pero de repente se da cuenta de algo aun más extraordinario; si algo que solo un dialogo podría describir…_

_— ¡Suélteme! ¡Yo no mate a nadie!— si Kurotsuchi Mayuri era arrestado por los policías que lo habían esposado y lo conducían a un carro policial _

_— Dígalo en la corte — le dice el oficial mientras lo tira en el carro — Ya llamaron a la familia del chico — _

_— Si; también arrestamos a su padre que parece estar involucrado con el incidente; al festejar su muerte — le contesta otro oficial _

_— Pobre chico — el oficial baja su gorro — al menos sus hermanas velaran su cuerpo — _

— Es una hermosa melodía — dijo la chica nueva Arias, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinaranja — Traviesa y tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo; sin embargo...— mira seriamente a la profesora y entra al salón; cosa que no se le ocurrió a nadie más — ¡La melodía no es así!

— ¡¿Ha? — dice la profesora; Reiko

— Desafinas disimuladamente en el tercer tempo, sin tomar en importancia que no tienes las partiduras —

— ¿Disculpa? — la profesora no entendía de que diablos le estaba hablando.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo tocas piano? — le pregunta algo interesada e histérica

— Contando el día de hoy; dos días —

— ¡Dos días! — replico molesta y sorprendida

Y así la clase de música empezó; con la profesora Fujiwara Reiko y la autodenominada correctora Billete Ariasu

Las normas fueron muy estrictas; por ejemplo algunas personas que no sabían leer partiduras como: Renji y la profesora, pregunta para los genios ¿Como rayos se hizo profesora de música sin saber leer la partidura?; eran duramente castigados, eran obligado a ser lamidos por el gato negro; Yoruichi, tómese en cuenta que la lengua era áspera.

— ¡Detente! — gritaron los castigados, ante la mirada de pena de parte de los alumnos; bueno más que pena vergüenza ajena.

Y también eran castigados por faltas graves e impersonales.

— Hey, tu — dijo Arias a nuestro pelinaranja — Estas castigado —

— ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Porque? — se quejo el mencionado; woow a pesar que la profesora es otra, la alumna Ariasu se encarga del orden; la profesora solo se sobaba la parte dañada al igual que Renji en un rincón del salón — ¡Ni siquiera he empezado a tocar! —

— Cierto — dice la chica cruzando los brazos y lanzándole una mirada seria — pero... Te encuentro falto de presencia musical —

— ¡oi! Indirectamente te estás dirigiendo a mi cabello —

— Nunca dije que era eso —

— Entonces no es mi cabello —

— Nunca dije que no era eso —

Después de que las mejillas de la profesora dejaran de estar rojas, por el áspero de la lengua del gato; volvió a puesto de maestra sentándose frente al piano, para luego disponerse a tocar.

Estando allí; Reiko, cerró los ojos entregándose a la música, colocando sus dedos encima de las teclas del piano, moviendo sus dedo al compas de Liszt el concierto para piano número uno. Sus dedos se movían con una gracia única deslizándose con picardía y ritmo. No tenía las partiduras para guiarse, no las necesitaba, era como si ella hubiese compuesto la pieza.

Los alumnos estaban maravillados, más de la mitad no había escuchado la pieza pero sabía que exactamente que así, una melodía movida como si reflejara el interior de la profesora.

Cuando ella hubo terminado de tocar, los alumnos se pararon y aplaudieron la interpretación; la profesora agradeció el gesto haciendo una reverencia. La esplendida interpretación conmovió hasta a Ariasu y aplaudió levemente. Era cierto el dicho la música mas que un arte es...

— ¡Nii-sama! — Dijo la pequeña Kuchiki — ¿Que haces aquí? — le dice la pequeña al ver a su hermano al costado de ella.

— Olvidaste el libro de la siguiente clase — dice volteándose para salir — No lo vuelvas a hacer —

Cuando el noble había dado el primer paso y se detuvo mirando al frente; se quedo parado ahí, sin moverse; de su boca solo podían salir dos palabras.

— Fujiwara Reiko — el pelinegro dijo esas palabras secamente

— Kuchiki Byakuya — contesto la con un agrio sabor en sus palabras pronuncian tés.

"Dios mío; piensa el pelinaranja, ¿que hizo en mi anterior vida? ¿Moleste a algún dios? Si es así perdónateme; ninguna persona se merece esto"

Todo los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos; bueno excepto Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikakku, Renji; ellos miraban con naturalidad, sabían que se odiaban así que ¿Para que frenarlos?; los demás alumnos miraban con asombro, últimamente solo estrellas de cine nos envían al colegio, pensaron los alumnos; primero un guapo profesor de cabellos blancos algo enfermo; luego alguien que podría ser un princesa y ahora un desconocido de tez clara que se asemeja a un vampiro.

El ambiente en si estaba pesado por el odio notable que abarcaban sus miradas; pero solo en un parte del salón, no para ser exactas solo en el lugar de la alumna Ariasu se respira un ambiente completamente opuesto. "Una voz fría y calculadora, perfectas facciones de la cara, tez clara; se asemeja a rey"; pensó la alumna totalmente absorta; a diferencia de la profesoras que miraba al Kuchiki con odio, ella lo miraba con ternura.

El Kuchiki siguió avanzo lentamente por el salón, sus pasos resonaban por la habitación; y cuando estuvo cerca de la profesora en una voz muy baja para que solo ella escuchara dijo:

— Trata de contenerte — y se retiro del salón.

— No soy inmadura, se contenerme — declaro segundos antes que él se retirara.

El salón aunque el noble ya se hubo retirado aun se podía respirar ese pesado ambiente. La profesora puso fuertemente su mano encima de las teclas provocando un molesto ruido.

El ambiente empeoro hasta que...

— Hey, Rukia-chan — la llamo Keigo — El de antes se llamaba Kuchiki Byakuya y además tu le llamaste "Nii-sama" — imita la voz de Rukia — ¿Son hermanos? —

— Ehhhh... — la Kuchiki se pone algo nerviosa ya que recordó lo que le había dicho su ni-sama el día anterior.

_— Rukia... — dijo frio como siempre Byakuya — De ahora en adelante cuando estés en la escuela no debes de decirle a nadie que somos hermanos —_

_— ¿Por que, Nii-sama? — dice confundida entonces ella_

_ Saca su conclusión y sumamente triste le dice — ¿Es que te avergüenza tenerme como hermana? — _

_— Los plebeyos pueden creer que te tengo preferencia — cierra los ojos pensando en las palabras apropiadas para mostrar seriedad y no favoritismo, ya que Yamamoto-Sou Taicho le había dicho que no marginara a los alumnos — ellos podrían pensar que te tengo favoritismo a ti por ser mi hermana y ellos los margino, a pesar que no valen ni un centésimo de lo que tú vales y en especial ese Kurosaki que es peor que escoria; ¿Lo entiendes? — _

_— Perfectamente, Nii-sama — le contesta admirada por su seriedad y su no discriminación a sus compañeros_

— No, es una coincidencia lo de nuestros apellidos y lo llame ni (numero dos) sama —

— Si lo dice Rukia-chan debe de ser verdad — dice atontadamente Keigo; mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia piensan "Gracias dios por hacerlo imbécil"

— ¡Hey, tu! — La profesora apunta a Keigo — ¡Deja de estar parloteando y presta atención! ¡El de peinado raro! —

Keigo siente como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la profesora, pero, luego siente una sensación extraña, una calidez en su pecho que se acrecentaba. El solo podía pensar en...

— Insúlteme mas; sensei — Keigo se acerca a la profesora con la misma cara de con cuando es apachado por Orihime.

— ¡¿Eh? — Reiko se que completamente absorta — L-lo entiendo — se aclara la voz tosiendo un poco — ¡Hentai! ¡Imbécil! —

Keigo siente una excitación en sí, mientras las chicas lo miran con asco; pero más de la mitad de los hombres se veían muy interesados y deseos que la profesora los insultara.

— Más — dice desesperadamente como si exigiera algo que le corresponde obligatoriamente. Los demás hombres del salón se pararan como si estuvieran haciendo fila para ser insultados; entre los más resaltantes se encontraban Renji (después de todo ya había sido acusado de asesinar a Ukitake-taicho), Ishida (Estoy segura que Nemu luego lo golpeara) e Ikakku (alguien tenía que decirle que estaba calvo). Yumichika no se veía atraído por eso el lo consideraba vulgar pero atractivo, Ichigo no podía traicionar a la pelinegra; el solo seria insultado **por** Rukia, Miguero prefería los halagos a los insultos y Chad bueno es Chad.

— ¡Masoquista! ¡Cara de mono! ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Calvo! — la profesora continuaba insultando a los estudiantes a petición de ellos, si esto tenia para rato.

— Al parecer a los chicos les gusta ser insultados por una mujer hermosa — dice Ryo, la más lista de la clase.

— Todos los hombres son imbéciles — replico Tatsuki

Bueno una faena de insultos, unas hipótesis femeninas y más de la mitad de la clase perdida, después.

— Bueno para la primera clase de música — dice la profesora aclarando su voz, bueno después de insultar tanto su voz se desgasto — Aprenderemos a mostrar nuestras emociones con la música — la profesora se sienta en frente del piano y empieza a tocar un melodía — Ustedes podrán notar que en Rondo Allegro de Mozart, hay partes tocadas con una gran rapidez capaz de expresar emociones fugaces e intensas —

Los alumnos solo asienten a la explicación de la profesora.

— Pueden pensar en una fuga romántica o en la persona que odian — en ahí la profesora perdió la delicadeza con la que tocaba y ahora lo hacía con una incontrolable furia. — Discúlpenme debo de ir a un lugar — la profesora se para y camina lentamente a la salida.

Los alumnos se quedan perplejos, no entendían el motivo por el cual la profesora se retiraría; bueno no lo entendieron hasta que...

— ¡Muere Kuchiki Byakuya! — el sonido de una gran patada se escucho al mismo tiempo que el grito de la profesora; bueno el salón ya entendía el motivo de su singular partida.

— Lo mismo para ti, Fujiwara Reiko — se escucho claramente la contestación del noble

Y así los claros sonidos de una pelea se hicieron notarios en todo el salón, que profesores más singulares les había tocado; de todo los colegios a los que pudieron haber ido; ¡¿Por el instituto Karakura? ¡¿Por que no uno de Osaka u otro lugar? las preguntas de los alumnos no tenían respuestas.

E increíblemente nuestro héroe pelinaranja se paro, se acerco al piano de la profesora y puso sus dedos sobre las teclas; tocando una melodía intranquila y perturbadora.

Era cierta la música más que un arte era un idioma universal.

— Kuchiki-san — le llamo Inoue — Yo no tengo el horario de las clases ¿me podrías decir cual es la siguiente clase? —

— Bueno yo tampoco se pero... — saca el libro que le entrego su hermano — Según lo que dijo mi Nii-sama este es la siguiente clase — el libro que la pequeña saco fue uno de cocina.

Una receta peligrosamente mortal nos espera ¿Sobrevivirán a la sazón de la siguiente clase?...

* * *

** Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Y perdón la demora**

**¿Nos dejarían unos comentarios? ;D**


	5. Nunca le digas no al queso panda

**Hace siglos que no actualizábamos, es que no llegaba la inspiración, y justo recién hoy acabe el cap., lo digo que yo Ryunna acabe el cap. porque Yunna escribió la parte intermedia x3, jejeje, en fin, recién nos acordamos de este fic cuando estuvimos de vacaciones... Ufff... Si supieran... Sin más que decir les dejo el cap. xD y obviamente Bleach no nos pertenece x3, sería bueno que si lo hiciera.**

**Makiko-maki maki** (¡Maki-chan! Seee, ese Byakuya, siii, el es muy destructivo, pero es su manera de demostrar que no es cubito de hielo x3; jojojo, ya verás lo que hará Arisu (la alumna enamorada de el xD) por el amor de el xDDDD; T^T ¡Ura-chan no aparecerá en este cap.! Pero si en otros :P, ese Urahara ya verás lo que tenemos preparado para el x3) **Ghost iv** (¡Igual que mi nee-san (Yunna) cuando escribí esa escena! Siii, yo te apoyo en despedazar a Byakuya si se comprometía con Masaki-sama xD, es que en la apariencia SI se parece un poco, pero la verdadera ella es completamente distinta xD, muy agresiva para ser Masaki x3) **kaginulove-maria-chan** (¡Sugoiiiiiiii! ¡Nunca imaginamos que serian un IchiRuki xD! Jejeje, si, su "amistad" (por no decir golpes xD) es muy intensa, pero, nooooo, de ninguna manera se enamoraran de una manera tan fea, ellos si lo harán lo harán como se debe... ¡A golpes! U.U, en este cap. faltan las peleas del IchiRuki pero en fin, esperamos que lo disfrutes ^^) **Onny-Chan **(Jojojo, a Ryunna se le ocurrió al escuchar decir eso a mi nee-san de los ojos de mi compañero Manuel (si estás leyendo esto, eres un troll con ojos verdes x3) jejeje, ella siii, esta algo loca, loca de amor al golpe xDDDD, ¡ha! Ya verás lo que pasara mi querida Onny, y es SAMA ya no SAN ni CHAN, SAMA, ¿te quedo claro?) **jessita-chan** ( ¡Nooooo! ¡Jessi-chan no toques a Ken-chan! ¡No lo toques, no se ha bañado xD! En fin, siii, ya lo hemos continuado, tardamos, pero lo continuamos ^^, esperamos que puedas leer este cap., reír un ratito y comentarnos lueguito ^^) **Hikaru-chan02** (¡Nooooo! No le pego, solo se pelearon, una pelea amistosa como las que el tenia con Yoruichi x3 por fortuna no paso nada grave en esta clase, excepto de... (Se callan porque ven a un panda)... Jejeje, nada, nada, en fin esperamos que te guste ^^U) **kona-kuchiki** (ohh... ¡Hermanita! Mmm... No se... Quisieras que ese par estuvieran juntos x3, jijiji, ya verás lo que tenemos preparado en este recargado capítulo de Profesores por Accidente xD, esperamos que te guste ^o^) **Violet strawberry** (¡ohh! Viole-chan... ¡Qué genial idea la de Yachiru...! Pero creemos que ella no se querrá separar de Ken-chan, pero si, si seguiremos tu recomendación Yachiru también jodera a Shiro-tan xDDDD, esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo ^^)

Bueno, este cap resulta que esta editado, ya que lo publique sin esperar la opinion final de mi nee-san, Yunna-san, y ahora me esta ahorcando para que corrija unas incoherencias -.-U, en fin gracias tu review Onny, mi nee-san se dio cuenta y lo tuve que rehacer T.T, pero se que es para el bien para el fic ^^.

PD: En mi salon siempre que hay clase de cocina nos mandan a comprar los ingredientes con una profesora -.-, por eso ellos van con Soi-Fong y se dividen en diferentes grupos, a mi siempre me toca ir con el grupo principal, con la profesora y dejemes decirles no es lindo -_-; pero el los demas grupos se la pasan lindo, siempre se distraen con las cosas que hay en el supermercado ToT y yo como tonta debo de seguir a la profe y para colmo ella SI se distrae y nosotros no, este cap es una pequeña venganza con mi profesora que encima si no acabamos de cocinar no salimos, pero lo mas raro es que nos demoramos mas en las compras que en cocinas x3.

Una receta peligrosamente mortal nos espera... ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la sazón de la siguiente clase?

**Tercera Clase**

**Nunca le digas NO al queso panda (hablo en serio -.-")**

Para muchas personas el ir de compras es algo normal; Yuzu lo hace todos los días, todo el mundo lo hace e incluso para otros es una diversión, pero sin duda para estos estudiantes ir de compras era así.

—Equipo 1 al equipo Alpha— Uryuu, que a su lado estaba Orihime y Chad —quien misteriosamente logro entrar al ducto sin destruir nada— habla mediante un radio, el estaba en uno de eso ductos de ventilación con un traje negro de ladrón, cof, cof, cof, perdón espía. —, ya logramos ingresar al centro.

En otro lugar del centro comercial, para ser exacta, en la zona de ropas de mujeres; los integrantes del grupo -conste que todos tenían impreso en su ropa negra "Alpha"-, eran tres; Soi-fong, que estaba viendo la ropa de chicas que tenia estampado un gatito negro, Oomaeda, que solo se quejaba a cada instante y Matsumoto que no dejaba de probarse la ropa de toda la tienda.

—Equipo Alpha a equipo 3— contesta Matsumoto, que mientras se probaba diferentes tipos de ropa, si, no sabemos como lo hace, pero lo hace — ¡Estamos comprando ropa muy linda, no interrumpan! Y si eres Ishida ¡No me gusta este tipo de ropa! ¡Tienes que cambiarla!— dijo todo esto en un tono más parecido a un puchero, que a uno enojado.

—L-lo entiendo— contesta Ishida con un gotita en su cabeza — ¿Quieres el modelo Quincystilo o StiloQuincy?

— ¿Cual está a la moda?— pregunto mientras cogía un vestido rosa y se veía al espejo

— ¡¿Qué?— Grito indignado el de lentes — ¡El solo hecho de llevar la palabra "Quincy", lo hace estar a la moda!

—Hai, hai. — La chica cogía otra vestimenta mientras posaba para el espejo —Si me hace ver sexy y linda no me importa la marca.

"¡Un momento! ¿El QuincyStilo se puede considerar marca? ¿Y el StiloQuincy?" Piensa Ichi, el formaba parte del equipo 1.5, sip, es que Soi no quiso darle el equipo 1, así que se tuvo que conformar con el equipo 1.5; él se iba comunicar con sus compañeros para avisarles que logro encontrar las comidas; pero cuando encendió la estúpida radio se cruzaron las comunicaciones, así que, además de oír las conversaciones de Renji y Rukia acerca sobre qué cosa le gustaría mas a Byakuya —nótese que Renji decía que le gustaría más los libros como: "Como superar la perdida de mi mujer", "Soy viudo ¿y qué?" Y el infaltable libro que más quisiera entregar el pelirrojo a Byakuya, "Mil y un maneras para sonreír... Sin asustar a tus teniente"; y Rukia decía que era mejor darle un libro sobre: "Como aceptar al novio de mi hermana si parece un delincuente", "Detesto al novio de mi hermana" y el infaltable, "En realidad no odio al novio de mi hermana, lo respeto y admiro", y todos ellos pertenecían a la Editorial "UraharaShop"—; esto no podía ir peor.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Ichigo?— dicen al unisonó el tatuado y la pelinegra.

El peli naranja estaba harto de su vida, HARTO, nunca nadie había logrado que en 2 clases —esta no cuenta, porque recién estaban de compras— quisiera suicidarse para acabar con su vida, ¡¿Qué carajo hacían eligiendo un maldito libro de auto superación para ese pijo de mierda?¡Deberían de comprarle un libro para bajar su estúpida arrogancia! ¡O mejor aún, una orden de alejamiento de un kilometro para separar a Byakuya de la no santa maestra, Reiko!

— ¡A mí que me importa que es lo que le regales a ese pijo!— grita molesto el peli naranja

— ¡Mi nii-sama no es un pijo!— la pequeña defiende a su hermano — ¡Puede ser altanero y orgulloso, aunque también es alguien de la nobleza, pero no es un pijo!

Los dedos de Renji tocaron los hombros de la pelinegra —Rukia...— dice el mencionado sosteniendo una edición de lujo "Diccionario Urahara" —...siendo honesto pijo significa: persona altanera, orgullosa perteneciente de la nobleza...

— ¡Te lo dije!— el Kurosaki se jacta de ella, Rukia solo se mordía el labio mientras miraba molesta.

—...pero— continúa el tatuado —, también otro significado: pene. — De un momento el aire en el ambiente se tensa.

El ojimiel toca el hombro del pelirrojo —Oe, Renji con eso no se bromea.

—No estoy bromeando. — si el aire estaba tenso, ahora lo estaba mucho mas, ellos se sentía insultados, de alguna manera al descubrir el otro significado de pijo les hacía sentir que sus "amiguitos" eran de un tamaño inferior.

El ambiente estaba pésimo hasta que Rukia se le ocurrió un brillante plan para sacar a todos de esta atmosfera. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos como si esta plática nunca paso?

—Nos parece una buena idea— contestan ambos chicos.

Y fue asi como olvidaron todo y volvieron al problema sobre cual libro deberian regalarle a Byakuya.

...

...

...

— ¡Regálale esa porquería de ahí!—dijo el pelinaranja, realmente estaba harto de tanta atencion hacia el tipo, pero, al finalizar su frase el ojimiel apunta a un libro cualquiera, sip, el estaba cuidando de no utilizar la palabra pijo para no volver a sentir aquella inferioridad.

Los ojos de Renji y Rukia se iluminaron, lo que Ichigo apunto fue una total revelación, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, era...

— ¡Auto superación: Aceptación de novios y lindas sonrisas! ¡Material extra: Superación de viudos de la edición de lujo "Golden Urahara"!— dijeron los Interesados, Renji y Rukia.

¡Oh sí! La falta de interés de Ichigo había logrado que tanto Rukia y Renji encontraran el libro perfecto, y por extraño que parezca, ese libro se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente, ya que solo quedaba uno solo en la estantería, y ellos no eran tan tontos como para dejar ir ese libro, así que fueron apresuradamente hacia el libro dejando a Ichigo completamente solo.

Estaban a unos centímetro de conseguir el ansiado libro, solo unos segundos y el libro seria suyo, pero no, el destino les había guardado otra cosa a ambos, ya que al momento de tocar el libro otro mano también lo hizo, era de una señorita.

— ¡Tu!— ellos vieron con asombro a la chica, ella era... — ¡Nueva estudiante Arisu!

—Denme el libro— exigió cortante la de cabellos castaños.

—No puedo, Arisu. — Dice Rukia —Aunque somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo— la ojimiel e Ichigo lo miran con ojos escépticos —, bueno, solo desde esta mañana, no puedo darte el libro de Nii-sama.

Mientras tanto, Renji idea una manera en como quitarle el libro a esa chiquilla, si, a Renji no le caía para nada bien desde esa vez que lo mando al rincón y fue lamido por la áspera lengua de Yoruichi—claro que en forma de gato— ¡Que áspera que había sido la lengua de esa mujer gato! ¡Era como si el papel lija lo pasaran por su bello y monísimo —nótese que las autoras se está burlando— rostro con cabellera roja pasión! ¡Esa chiquilla se las iba a pagar, y además, el necesitaba el libro más que nadie, quería ver a su capitán sonreír sin que le diera un infarto! El iba a decir su opinión, y nadie, recalco NADIE, lo iba detener.

— ¡Tu no...!

No pudo continuar, porque, la chica lo vio con una mirada de una chica enamorada, en otras palabras con una mirada que decía, si no quieres tragar tus bolas, no interrumpas, cara de mono con piña.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Arisu-sama!— dice dando una reverencia antes de esconderse tras un estante de libros, de esa manera se mantenía seguro con el poder de la sabiduría.

Y ahora, Ichigo, estaba absorto, tanta intensidad por un puto libro para ese... ¿Pijo?, ahora el pobre peli naranja se sentía mucho mas fastidiado ¡¿cómo carajo un insulto puede significar semejante cosa? ese no era momento para bajarse la autoestima, debía de detener a estas locas, o de lo contrario, el supermercado quedaría igual que el centro comercial, y eso significa... Que se llevaran su cuerpo —otra vez— a un velorio, y sus hermanas —otra vez— velaran su cuerpo y su padre —otra vez— hará una fiesta en su honor, no, no de Ichigo, sino en honor por los que dieron muerte de Ichi.

— ¡¿No pueden darles ambas ese libro al estúpido?— grita desesperado el peli naranja

— ¡Nunca! ¡Yo le daré este libro!— Renji, que estaba a pocos metros de su amiga de la infancia sienta la ardiente pasión de ambas chicas, su vida estaba en un peligro inminente y eso lo sabia, asi que se alejo de ellas, pero... No conto que se chocaria con una bella mujer, y callera en sus senos... Uhh... Eso hubiese sido hermoso pero... La chica venia con su enamorado y... Bueno... Digamos que el pelirrojo quedo inconsiente golpeado y con el cabello revuelto, el pobre tatuado se quedo en el suelo.

— ¿Tu que sabes de nii-sama? ¿Porque quieres este libro?— Rukia desafiantemente mira a Arisu.

Ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa algo arrogante, después de todo había pasado por muchas tiendas, y no dejaría este libro, al menos no sin pelear por ello.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "lo que se hace por amor"? — dijo recordando todo por lo que paso para conseguir esa información, si, ella se fue por la enfermería y consiguió los registros médicos del moreno, y déjeme decirles queridas fans de Byakuya, en allí estaba _todo _lo que necesitaba saber de su cuerpo, incluso medidas indiscretas, pero también recogió información de su personalidad, si, ¿como la consiguió? pues, digamos que tiene muchos _contactos _y hablo en serio. —Para amar a alguien debes de conocer todo sobre _esa _persona.

—Ya veo. — La pelinegra sonríe —Pero...

Rukia coloca sus manos en el piso y con solo un poco de fuerza agarra con sus piernas las de Arisu haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y se caiga al suelo. La Kuchiki toma el libro y se aleja rápidamente de ella.

— ¡No te lo daré!— y la silueta de la Kuchiki desaparece entre las personas.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!— y la ojimiel la sigue.

_"Son un caso perdido",_ piensa el peli naranja; el busca con la mirada a su amigo tatuado, y lo encuentra inconsciente en el suelo. El ojimiel sonríe de una vil manera, este podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para...

...

...

...

_¿Donde estoy?, _se pregunto Renji; _Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, _el pelirrojo intento abrir los ojos pero...

— ¡Que despiertes de una puta vez, Abarai Renji!

Y un grito de dolor inundo el supermercado.

— ¡¿Porque carajo lo hiciste, Ichigo?— Reclamo el pelirrojo con un ojo morado, luego se percato que Ichigo estaba encima suyo — ¡¿Porque rayos intentaste aprovecharte de mí mientras estaba inconsciente?

— ¡¿Quien rayos intentaría aprovecharse de ti?¡Además...!

En ese momento, el peli naranja — que recién se había percatado por completo de la apariencia del cabeza de piña— se queda sorprendido, las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor igual, Renji estaba... Estaba...

— ¡Pero mira que realmente esos dos tipos de allí está muy buenos! —fue uno de los muchos comentarios que se decían acerca de esos dos.

En efecto, el buenísimo Renji estaba muy buenísimo, su coleta desatada y su pecho descubierto lo hacen ver y el moreton en su ojo lo hacian ver buenísimo, en pocas palabras y gracias a la repetición de palabras de mi pervertida y enamoradísima prima, Renji estaba como para comérselo.

—Pero no crees que esos dos son pareja, porque, mira como están los dos— y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

— ¿Por que será que los mejores son siempre gays?...

.O. ~.O.~.O.~.O.

—Entonces... — se puede ver a una molesta Soi Fong con un grupo de estudiantes que eran; Matsumoto, Oomaeda (bueno, él era el asistente de la profe), Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Arisu, Ichigo y Rukia, cabe decir que todos estaban sentados en la sección de quesos —...ninguno de ustedes, patéticos estudiantes y estúpido, tarado, degenerado y etc. Oomaeda no son capaces de conseguir los malditos ingredientes. — Todos asienten tranquilamente. — ¡Ya me harte de ustedes! ¡¿Porque no pudieron completar esta simple misión que les otorgue?

Y la nueva estudiante levanta la mano —Sensei, usted tampoco hizo nada. — la profesora ignora a la chica y mira a otro lado con aire presuntuoso.

— ¿Alguno tiene otra opinión?— continua regañando. Todos levantan la mano — ¡y el que se atreva a mencionarme lo empalare con mi zampakuto!— acto seguido todos bajan la mano menos Ishida. —El de lentes... ¿que quieres decir?

El peli azul tose un poco para aclarar su voz —Ya que estamos en el supermercado, ¿porque no compramos queso panda?

La maestra suelta un pequeña risita mientras se toca el cabello, y mira de forma burlona al chico.

—Y yo que pensé que los humanos eran más cuerdos. — la profe cambia su ceño a uno fruncido —Yo la capitana de las fuerzas especiales... ¡Nunca probare el queso Panda!

En ese momento los alumnos se quedan en shock, no creyeron que alguien fuera capaz de pronunciar esas palabras, era algo insólito.

— ¡Nunca probare el queso de un Pan...!

Un golpe.

En menos de un instante la capitana de trenzas estaba en el suelo, y un panda la miraba de una manera molesta, la capitana se quedo sorprendida, el horrible Panda de blanco y negro estaba allí.

— ¡Me las pagaras Panda de mier*a!— y así empezó otra lucha innecesaria entre el Panda y la profesora.

5 minutos después.

—2 toneladas de queso panda y 2 libros de Auto superación: Aceptación de novios y lindas sonrisas. Material extra: Superación de viudos de la edición de lujo "Golden Urahara". — decía una sonriente señorita del supermercado, los alumnos asentían mientras Oomaeda cargaba a la muy golpeada Sofión que susurraba cosas como: "me las pagaras panda" y "Urahara rebanare tu cabeza" — ¿En efectivo o a tarjeta?

—Tarjeta. — dijeron mientras Rukia sacaba la tarjeta de platino de su nii-sama.

—Entendido. — Y la señorita pasaba la tarjeta de Rukia — ¡vuelvan pronto!

Y así nuestros jóvenes salieron del supermercado sin conseguir los productos que querían, hasta que...

— ¡Ya se!— dijo Inoue mientras los jóvenes paraban un camión para llevar todo lo que compraron. — ¿Porque no vamos al campo a conseguir ingredientes frescos?

Ichigo la mira escéptico y contesta. —Inoue esa es la idea más...

— ¡Genial que has tenido!— sip, Ichi fue interrumpido por todos los demás, de cierta manera Soi-Fong también estaba de acuerdo, así que todo la clase toma un camión y se dirige al campo, y ya en allí...

"Bienvenido a Granjas Uraharin, donde compran fresco y te llega muerto"

Los alumnos se ponen ropas de grajeros, y comienzan la gran misión de conseguir frescos ingredientes, para el descontento de Ichigo, mientras él se preguntaba "¿Porque rayos no eligieron a otro para salir a comprar?"

_En la clase de Cocina..._

Muchos alumnos se encontraban conversando amenamente, Keigo era aplastado y pisado por los demás como si fuera un mueble viejo, Mizuiro fingía no conocerlo, Chizuru acosa a Mahana, mientras Tatsuki la golpeaba para que deje de hacer y pensar cochinadas, en fin el salón estaba muy tranquilo.

Arisawa soltó un suspiro, ella de alguna manera sintió un vacio al no ir de compras con todos ellos, y entonces recordó lo que paso al momento de ingresar al aula de cocina.

_El estúpido, horrible, mohoso, repugnante hombre de tatuajes se atrevió a llamarla marimacho al golpear a Chizuru de esa manera porque ella quería hacer "nyan nyan" con Orihime._

— _¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!— grito la pelinegra, todos los alumnos miraban sorprendidos mientras profesora de trenzas tomaba la lista._

— _¡Lo diré las veces que quieras! ¡Marimacho! ¡Marimacho! ¡Marimacho! ¡Mari...!_

_Una buena patada en las b*las basto para que el pelirrojo se callara. —Si yo soy marimacho, tú ya no eres macho. — y le saco la lengua mientras se iba a una de las sillas. —Vámonos, Orihime._

—_Tatsuki-chan— dijo la cantarina, mientras se preocupaba por el pateado joven —, creo que a Abarai-kun se le metieron las b*las adentro._

— _¡Claro que no!— dijo la chica tranquila —Desde un principio él tenía las b*las así. — pero en serio, Renji se retorcía de dolor susurrando: ¡Mis b*las! ¡Mis b*las se me adentraron! ¡Por favor, que alguien las devuelvan a su trono!_

_A la Hime se le soltaron unas gotitas, Ichigo ignoro eso y paso por encima del tipo, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo, a la pelinegra Tatsuki suspiro —Tsk ¡Que hombre más debilucho!— y se acerca donde al cejas raras se retorcía de dolor y le da una mega patada en la espalda._

_El sonido de huesos rompiéndose —Ahora tendrás que darme las gracias por sacártelas de allí._

_Y el pelirrojo se levanta de golpe con una notoria molestia, aunque estaba algo encorvado por la patada aun podía mantenerse en pie, después de todo se sentía mas liviano — ¡En vez de sacarme las b*las ibas a quitarme la vida, marimacho!_

— _¡Así es como me agradeces por salvarte la vida, mono!— los chicos se miran fijamente, ¡Oh, sí! ¡Este dúo se odiaba a muerte!, pero... Unos objetos redondos y censurados, llegan a los pies de nuestra 2da pelinegra favorita. — ¿Que-que es es-esto?_

_Los ojos de Renji se abren como platos, lo que observaba era que sus únicas en su especie eran su... — ¡Ren! ¡Jin!_

— _¿Qué son...?— pregunta asqueada al pensar que podrían ser... _

— _¡Son mis amigas, mis gemelas, mis b*las!— Renji se arrodilla y toca su "amigas" — ¡Nadie quiere un hombre sin bolas! _

—_Ohh...— dice confundida, no sabía si sentirse culpable o molesta al ver sollozar al pelirrojo —... Lo siento... Creo._

_Y después de eso Unohana-sensei vino, recogió las b*las de Renji, se llevo al chico de la mano, se demoro unos minutos y volvieron, Renji había recuperado sus bolas y Unohana Sensei le dio un beso en la nariz como toda buena solterona sin hijos._

Suspiro otra vez. Tatsuki de verdad hubiese querido ir a acompañarlos... Y tal vez... Disculparse con el pelirrojo por dejarlo sin b*las.

_Volviendo a la granja unas horas después..._

Los alumnos ya habían terminado de cosechar los ingredientes, e incluso volvieron al instituto y ahora se disponían volver a clases, pero ya era muy tarde, como las 6 de la tarde, la clase de cocina debía de haber terminado hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, y ahora los alumnos debían de retirarse, eso era lo más sensato.

—Hasta otro día. — dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de todos, pero ninguna persona se movió a parte de el... Todos sabían el porque...

— ¡¿Quién te ha autorizado a para retirarte, Kurosaki?— sí, la profesora no le iba permitir marcharse.

— ¡Tengo que volver a las 7:00 pm!— contesta molesto el peli naranja.

— ¡Eres un estudiante de instituto! ¡Tu padre pensara que te fuiste a follar así que da igual!

— ¡No da igual!

— ¡Tenemos que acabar la clase!— Soi-Fong saca su Suzumebachi —Esa es la misión encomendada por Yoruichi-sama...

Y con esas frases los alumnos que quedaron y Tatsuki, que se quedo en la entrada del instituto a esperar a Orihime, y como ya estaba cerrado decidieron utilizar la casa de Ishida que era el único que tenía una casa que albergara a todos (Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Arisu, Ishida, Chad, Soi-Fong, Oomaeda, Matsumoto, Ichigo y Rukia), y además tenia una _gran_ cocina.

Ichigo llamo a su padre y a sus hermanas, les dijo con total sinceridad donde estaba, les dijo, "Estoy en la casa de Ishida"; después de eso su padre se tiro en la cama y se quedo traumado.

En fin, todos tenían que preparar un platillo si querían salir de la casa de Ishida, y bueno, se formaron grupos de cocina que resultaron ser:

Oomaeda y Matsumoto.

Ishida y Renji.

Ichigo y Tatsuki.

Rukia y Arisu.

Orihime y Chad.

Empecemos a ver qué es lo que hacen:

_Grupo Orihime & Chad._

—Señora papa, quédate quietecita mientras Sado-kun va a buscar a la señora mostaza.— dice la peli naranja hablando a la comida como si fuera una loca, Chad mirara de una extraña manera a la Hime, algo decía que esto no acabaría bien, después de todo ellos tenían en su mesa: limón, azúcar, miel, pan, queso, levadura y demás.

Bueno, pasemos a otro grupo, el _grupo Matsumoto & Oomaeda_

— ¡Oomaeda!— grita algo molesta la rubia —Tienes que traer las judías.

— ¡No quiero!— reprocha comiendo unas papitas — ¡además yo no soy estudiante!

—Al menos si le hablaras a la comida para que se sintiera mejor... — dice cruzando los brazos — ¡Ellos también tienen sentimientos!

— ¡Oh si! ¡Claro que los tienen, pero para acabar en mí estomago!

— ¡Moo!— Rangiku infla sus cachetes — ¡No puedo trabajar así!

Siguiente _Grupo Rukia & Arisu._

—Déjame decirte que...— dice la chica de cabello marrón —... He estado en varios lugares de Europa, e incluso Francia, por lo cual se cocinar para calar en los corazones de las personas.

— ¡Oh!— finge sorpresa la pequeña — ¿Y con eso piensas conquistar el corazón de mi nii-sama?— sonríe vilmente — ¡Aun te falta mucho, mocosa!

— ¡Eso lo veremos!— y las chicas se ponen a cocinar, una ardiente pasión se desataba.

_Ishida & Renji_

— ¡Abarai-kun! ¡Corta mejor el pez globo!— le reclama el chico de lentes al ver que lo hacía de una impropia manera.

— ¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!— contesta el pelirrojo molesto — ¡Y si tanto te quejas hazlo tu!

— ¡Primero me convierto en fan Yaoi! ¡Las manos de un costurero son muy importantes!

—Si como no— el pelirrojo apunta con un cuchillo a su compañero molesto, por eso digo, nunca hagas enojar a la persona del cuchillo —, ¡Coser es para chicas y maricas!

— ¡Te jodiste!— Ishida se lanza contra el pelirrojo equipado con un aguja y un hilo, que en manos de Ishida son peligrosos.

Otro, _Grupo Ichigo & Tatsuki_

Ellos dos pensaron en hacer un simple platillo, huevo frito, estaban partiendo los huevos hasta que...

— ¡Te jodiste!— y ese fue el inicio del caos...

...

...

...

Al final, todos se quedaron a dormir a la casa del chico peli azul, pero, si, la clase de cocina fue un poco larga.

Al día siguiente...

— ¡Llegan tarde!— dice Mayuri que había estado esperandolos en la puerta del colegio junto con Nemu desde el que toco la campana de inicio de clases.

Ichigo sudo frio, Kurotsuchi, ese loco que intento diseccionar su cuerpo, el mismo loco que hacia cosas innombrables, estaba allí esperandolos para dar inicio a la siguiente clase... ¿Que podrá ocurrir? Diseccionaremos todo lo demás en el siguiente capitulo...

_Bonus: "En la escuela secundaria"_

— ¡Toushiro! ¡Shiro-chan! ¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Hitsugaya-taicho!— llamaron Karin, Momo, Yuzu y Kira al pequeño capitan de blancos cabellos, ellos lo estaban buscando porque las clases ya habian iniciado y el, a pesar de haber venido temprano, no estaba en el salón. — ¿Donde se pudo haber metido?

...

...

...

En la azotea de la secundaria el peliblanco estaba dormido, tenía su uniforme y todo, pero por alguna razón no quería entrar a clases y se había dirigido a ese lugar, sintió gruñir su estomago y se durmió.

El no había cenado ya que ambas chicas (Matsumoto y Orihime) no estaban en casa, por eso odiaba el mundo humano, no era más que una distracción inútil; cuando al fin estaba durmiendo sintió gruñir su estomago otra vez.

—Toma.

Una bola de arroz envuelta se le fue lanzada, el volteo la mirada para ver quién era el que le había lanzado.

Su sorpresa fue grande. —Hermana de Kurosaki...— dice sorprendido al ver a la pelinegra, pero de repente se fija más y mira a los demás, Kira, Momo y la otra hermana estaban allí —... Ustedes...

—Tenías hambre. Ahora si— le da la mano para ayudar a pararse —, vamos a clases.

El chico se quedo mirándola un instante, luego sonrió. —No necesito tu ayuda para pararme.

Y así el se paro y camino junto con ellos a clases, tal vez el mundo humano no era tan malo ¿verdad?

**¡Gracias por leernos! Este cap. fue un poco más largo pero fue más tierno a mi parecer, me gusto mucho escribir la final y el inicio x3, pero de ustedes depende hacernos sabes si les gusto o no ^o^, esperamos sus reviews ^^.**

**Atte.: Ryunna-sama y Yunna-sama-sama**

**Ryunna: ¿y el doble sama?**

**Yunna: deja que me luzca =w=**

**Ryunna: tonta.**

**Yunna: tu lo serás mas, llorona.**

**Ryunna: ¡dijiste que sería nuestro secreto!**

**Yunna: ups! Lo olvide :P.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
